Runaways Dont Become Lawyers
by lying-with-a-smile
Summary: Kagome has wanted to be a lawyer for a long time, then she meets him. Now she is writing a paper in collage to become a writer, just how did he change her life so drastically? This is her paper, her story. better summary inside IxK
1. Proluge: my reasons, my life

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah don't own it blah blah blah you know the drill.

**Summary:** Ever since Kagome was little she has wanted to be a lawyer, but has had little support over the years. Then she meets him, the man that changed it all; changed it so much that she is now writing a paper in collage to become a writer. Just how did such a big switch become so, who is this man? This is her paper, this is her story. Of a teen who grew up with big ambitions and dreams, only to put them down later in life. For a semi-simple reason. Runaways don't become lawyers.

**A/N:** Hey, how does it sound? I need need _need_ all of yall's inputs, or else I get discouraged and stop. So review, what can I do to become better? yadda yadda yadda. So onwards!!!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Before the second semester of my freshman year my life was not all that cracked up to be. At least from my point of view. You can analyze and asses the good and the bad. Pointing out what I had while others lacked these seemingly everyday necessities, but it wouldn't matter, I would still say I was stuck in a hell hole. I guess I could have been a lot worse off, but I was never truly happy. So I wanted to prove myself, do things others didn't then I thought that would work. So I picked out a career path that seemed suitable for this life course I had taken, law.

I remember the day I decided to become on to. I was either ten or eleven; it was the summer right before sixth grade. I was just laying there thinking about life when it hit me. When I grow up I want to be a lawyer, and it stuck like flies on honey. Usually when a child picks a high job such as a lawyer or say a firefighter, they dismiss it when they get older, and then aim of a lower goal. I never did. I kept it a secret till the eighth grade, worrying that my family would think it was stupid, that I couldn't do it. It took till I was thirteen until I finally told them. My mother seemed thrilled, a little to thrilled. My grandfather seemed happy, yet a little passive for some reason. Then there was my brother, in all honesty, he didn't give a rat's left foot. Oh how I constantly rue the day I told them.

My reasons are simple, my family and the whole 'pep talks' and 'confidence' mixed about as well as gas and a lit cigarette. My grandfather thought I was a fuck up, plain as that. He expected me to do everything wrong. If it was as easy as walking down the stairs without tripping (while I do admit I am quite the klutz), to something as complex as balancing chemical equations. He is the main reason for my need to prove myself. When a girl is constantly belittled since she is about five it takes effect. It also annoyed my grandfather to no end when I was right, and I hate to say it but I usually am right. He went off of the 'adults are right 99.9 percent of the time' rule. That rule did not apply to me and it didn't make him happy in the slightest. The reasons for his actions are because of my mother I think. Her I'm getting to next.

My mother was in fact a fuck up, or at least used to be. In high school she basically quit and said 'screw it all'. My grandfather and she swear up and down that she was never in any gang-related activities; I think that's a bunch of bull. So now she is obsessed to make sure I didn't become like her. She wanted me to go to the high class collages and join student counsel, shit like that. That's just not my style; I'm a naturally shy person. I think it's because I get better support from infomercials.

I felt like I never had any real friends at that point in life, no one I could fully depend on and trust. I did trust people, and I had a nice abundance of friends. I still felt lonely though; even when I first started out in high school. Loneliness had crept into my heart and wouldn't leave. At this point I was still bound and determined to become a lawyer. That dream would stick with me to about mid-way through my first year of collage, but I'm jumping way to far ahead. Although it does press a very important question, if I had wanted to be lawyering so badly, why am I writing a paper in a class for those who want to be authors??

It's simple, sort of. I do know for a fact that he is the reason I'm slaving over a warm computer monitor, itching to get this paper done. I know that if I had never met him, I might very well of become infested in law. His name is Inuyasha Takihashi, and his answer of why our lives turned out as they did is this...

"Runaways don't become lawyers


	2. Meet N' Greet

**Disclaimer:** snorts yeah right... oh wait... I actually have to say it?? Of come on!! I think we all know by now I, or anyone else on ff, own Inuyasha. Seriously now...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'll never forget the day I met him. It is sad to say that some of the details have escaped me throughout the years, but I remember the vast majority of it. It was the beginning of the second semester of my Fresman year. With the new start came many students who were switching classes. Manily becuase they couldn't pull off their honors classes and had to be moved down. Some came up in the course though, those who could ace their current classes if they were dead.

I had always been an all A's honor student, and because of my A in Math my teacher, whoes name escapes me, suckered me into turoring a student who was moving up from standered to honors. The honors class was a couple chapters ahead of the standered classes, so said student would have to be caught up. The turtoring would be during the twenty minute study hall everybody had after lunch. I can remember praying that the person already knew the material, because in all honesty I did not want to spend my homwork time catching up some kid who probably thought he was all that.

I can recall little things, such as how the room reeked of bleach,oh how the smell made me gag. Or how the bookcase was crammed with old textbooks that would probably un-ravel if you so much as looked at them funny. I had never been in that room before that day, it was in the main hallway in an alvove like part of the hallway. It's hard to explain, just picture a room that you would never notice unless you were looking for it, and even then you could eaisly miss it, which I often did.

He was late, or mabey I was early, either way I know I was growing impatient and was just about to storm out. Being patient wasn't, and still isn't, one of my virtues. Thats when he ran in. Black, glossy hair that hung down to his lower waist. Tanned skin and the smallest trickel of sweat running from his forhead down to his jaw line,which in retrospect is an odd thing to remember. Mostly, I noticed his eyes. A deep violet color that seemed to search your soul and saw everything you had ever done, good or bad. Sure that sounds cliche and like something from a cheesy romance novel, but thats what I thought.

Locking eyes with me, he grined sheepishly.

"Hey, you must be my math tutor, I'm Takihashi Inuyasha."

It occured to me he didn't know who I was, it didn't click right away though. Suddenly I felt self-concious, as I usually did when I met a new person back then. All of the air rushed out of me and my mouth hung open like a complete moron. Somehow I had managed to chock out my name. Then afterwards hating how I had stuttered. He thought it was amusing and grinned. I remember that pissed me off a little bit.

The rest is a blur to me, the twenty minutes passed quick enough. He was quick to catch on, and I guessed that he would be completly caught up soon enough. Good news for me at the time, homework was a bitch to do at home. Souta was loud and Grandpa was always ranting about one thing or another. So my study hall was greatly appreachiated, granted I was one of the few who used my time wisely. Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked. Later that day I noticed he was in my sixth period World History class. I didn't talk to him, he had friends, friends way above me in the social latter.

Now belive me when I say this, I was never one to hang out with only one crowd. I was the kid who got along with everyone. A drifter or whatever you want to all it. Yet, there was a line where it was understood I couldn't cross. Talking to Inuyasha was definatly across that line. He was on the basketball team, and even though he was a Freshman everyone could tell he would be one of the star players when he got older. I was destined to be on the math team, once I became a Sophomore and was eligable. He was the kid that sat in the back and got into trouble because he fell asleep, I always sat in the front and could answer the question nine out of ten times. He was a social butterfly (even though that sounds un-masculan, but thats the only way to put it) I was the girl that had friends, but stuck to myself. We were opposites, and I was okay with that. He was a nice guy, but I never expected us to go past the acknowleging head nod in the hallway.

Turns out, I'm bad at guessing things. I was wrong, and it's all becuase of that stupid pen. If not for that seemingly harmless object, my life would of probably turned out diffrently, but hey, I'm not complaining.


	3. Papermate Pen of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I promise...

**A/N:** Yay!! Finally a thrid chapter!! _throws confetti_ yeah, super late, I'm sorry :( Anywayz!! I am now a regestered Beta!! If anyone wants a Beta I'm up for it!! And, uhhh. I think thats about it. Sooo enjoy! And always remember to R&R!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I guess you could say it was fate, how the session ran over. Perhaps coincidence that our next class, that we were late to, was in the exact same hallway. You might even be able to claim it was an act of God Himself that there was a red Papermate pen in my path. The red pen which I slipped on and sprained my ankle, with him walking right beside me.

My first instinct was to be mortified. How could I be so stupid? There pen was right there, how the hell did I miss it?! I was to busy yelling at myself to notice Inuyasha asking if I was alright. When I did hear him, finally, the pain shot from my ankle all the way up through my spine. I saw Inuyasha's face reacting to my pain, it was that of helplessness. And it warms my heart even now.

The next hour was a blur. He had somehow managed to haul me off the ground, and half carry; half drag me to the nurses office. We waited thirty minutes until she finally came in to confirm my ankle was in fact hurt.

Well duh, my cat could of told me that.

Apparently he sat with me until my mom drove down to pick me up. I can't remember what was said, but I recall I made him laugh, hopefully it was because I said something witty and smart, probably not.

Later, I wondered to myself, why did he stay with me? Was it just to get out of class, or because he's just nice like that. I was too curious and had to find out why, so I did.

The next day I hobbled into school intent to find an answer to my question. And, at the very least, thank him. If he wasn't there, who knows what could of happened.

He found me before I found him; the conversation went a little something like this.

"Hey, Higurashi! How's your ankle? Nothing to serious I hope," his concern was obvious, he couldn't of hid it if he tried. I'm pretty sure he did try to.

"Huh, oh...hey Inuyasha! No, not to bad. Just a sprain," Believe me, this is so much easier to say when you're pumped full of pain medication.

"Okay, be careful though. A sprain can get worse if not taken care of right."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind. But hey, I gotta question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why did you stay with me. You know, at the nurses office?" This seemed to surprise him. I might of been able to tell him that a unicorn horn just sprouted from his ass and still not get that same look. He turned shy, and his eyes were anywhere but on me.

"Well, I-I just, you know...It was the right thing to do, and...yeah." Oh yeah, that was smooth. I decided not to press though, afraid he might self-combust or something.

"Well, thanks anyway. That was nice of you. Not many guys would have stayed."

"Yeah well, most guys are assholes. Course, I can be to." I laughed at that, sure he could be a little rough. Yet I was in denial that he could be as much of a jerk as some of these other morons. He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Your not bad, Higurashi. We should talk more. Later!" Then he was gone.

I would never trade that event for anything. It was the turning point of my entrie life. That sounds crazy, huh? It is crazy though, to think a simple sprain could alter my life. It can, and I am proof. That was the first step in our relationship, and our life.

Mere coincidence? I think not!


End file.
